1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective helmet. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective helmet having an adjustable helmet liner for permitting the protective helmet to be worn by individuals having different sized heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide less expensive protective headgear, or protective helmets, sacrifices are often made from the standpoint of fitting of the protective helmet and also from the standpoint of protection. For example, in cases where individuals are required to use the same helmet, e.g., hardhats used in construction and batting helmets in baseball, a less than perfect fit is often tolerated in order to save money by purchasing protective helmets that are not adjustable. In these cases, protection of the individual's head may be lessened because of the less than perfect fit of the protective helmet on the individual's head.
Prior attempts to provide a protective helmet capable of automatically adjusting to the head size of the individual wearing the protective helmet have included utilization of an elastic band disposed within the protective helmet that can be expanded to the size of the individual's head. Because only an elastic band captures the head of the individual, it is contemplated that these protective helmets do not adequately secure the head of the individual within the protective helmet.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no protective helmet which: provides simple adjustment to different sizes; provides automatic adjustment to different sizes; and provides increased security of the protective helmet to the head of the wearer of the protective helmet. Therefore, the art has sought a protective helmet which: provides simple adjustment to different sizes; provides automatic adjustment to different sizes; and provides increased security of the protective helmet to the head of the wearer of the protective helmet.
It should be noted that as to the protective helmet and the adjustable helmet liner of the present invention, as well as prior art protective helmets and adjustable helmet liners, due to the nature of the sports of football, baseball and cycling, construction work and other activities in which individuals wear protective headgear, no protective equipment can completely prevent injuries to those wearing the protective helmet and adjustable helmet liner. It should be further noted that no protective equipment can completely prevent injuries to an individual if the individual uses his protective helmet or adjustable helmet liner in an improper manner. No protective helmet or adjustable helmet liner, such as those of the present invention, can prevent all head, chin, or neck injuries an individual might receive while participating in any activity in which the protective helmet or adjustable helmet liner is worn, particularly if the individual improperly uses his protective helmet or adjustable helmet liner.